


Flowers & Ice

by Bella4evr3



Category: Ashes of Love, Ashes of Love (Chinese Drama), Chinese Drama - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Immortal, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: What if Jin Mi took Kuanglu’s advice in giving Run Yu a chance after she returns from seeing the newly crowned King Xu Feng in Demon realm.  Can a true love ever change? Can fate be wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes of Love!!! I just finished this chinese drama like two days ago and can’t get these characters out of my mind!! So I decided on writing some Fanfiction. Hope y’all like!!!

  The Demon realm glimmered with radiance bequeathed by the almighty creator. Auroras of many colors sashayed within the midnight sky - temples long since structured the realm glowed with red light - pathways of dust and dirt are walked on by many.  For the night was festive.    
  Crowds gathered wanting to appear before the newly crowned king. Women especially gathered wanting to glance upon the heavenly beauty of Xu Feng. The ex-fire immortal of the Heavenly Realm.  

  One within the crowd, under an enchantment of invisibility, made her way into the gathering hall of the main palace within the Demon realm. This wasn’t her first visit to the realm.  This would be her third time seeing him. 

  She’d committed the worst kind of sin and betrayed her heart and that was the main reason she was here, currently.  

  Each time she closed her eyes, she could still feel the blood dripping down from her hands, still see the look of complete shock upon Xu Feng's face as she pulled the knife out from within his back, and she could still taste her blood as she laid there wishing she was dead and the utter ache within her heart when she remembered how she couldn't get over the fact - Xu Feng had been framed for the murder of her father and her Aunt.   

  Music chorused in an eerie vibration and that's when her eyes landed upon their object of adoration. Her hand placed upon her chest over her heart - the love she felt for Xu Feng couldn't be replaced.  She watched him from under her enchantment - it was enough just to glance upon him. To see him alive. To see her hard work of finding the Golden Refining Pellet at work.    
  Jin Mi felt content.  Content enough to leave him.  Even if her heart couldn't much bare the thought of leaving its other half.  She clutched at where her heart was, "Xu Feng, sorry." 

  She turned her back on the unsuspecting Demon King.  That's when she heard it, everything that had been sitting atop the table suddenly fell to the floor. 

  "His Highness doesn't like the sight of grapes!" Her heart flipped. Tears began to drip from her eyes.  She had done this. And she would repent for her misgivings. It was all she could do.    
  Taking a step, then another and another until she was out of the Demon Palace and transported herself back to the Heavenly Realm.   
  Jin Mi was heartbroken and feeling very much alone.  She didn't look up from the ground when she passed the guards of the palace.  She stopped when she felt his presence - clad in white and hair as black as the night sky.    
  Run Yu - the Night Deity who’d taken upon the responsibilities of the Heavenly Emperor.     
  “Mier, where did you go?” His tone was filled with worry but his eyes told another story.  His eyes were filled to the brink in loneliness and she averted her gaze. It was all because of her.      
  If she hadn’t left the water mirror within the Flower realm - Xu Feng wouldn’t have been framed and Run Yu would still be the Little Fish Immortal that brought her happiness and laughter.  When she glanced back at Run Yu it was the same as Xu Feng - the complete all consuming love. Her chest hurt just thinking about it. 

  “I was in Demon realm. “ 

  “Mier.” 

  “I know what you’re going to say. I just needed to see him. I know I should hate him. But my heart can’t take it.” 

  Jin Mi felt dizzy. Unstable. She wavered between consciousness.  She felt a firm arm curl around her waist. Outwardly, she stiffened. Run Yu lifted her off her legs and into his arms.  Carrying her to Xiang Palace. 

  “Mier.  I know your feelings for Xu Feng. But you are the only thing I’m not willing to give up on.” Run Yu whispered to Jin Mi lifting the blanket till it covered the majority of Jin Mi’s sleeping body.      

  Before leaving her room Run Yu placed a strong enchantment upon the doorway.  Jin Mi has wasted enough time on Xu Feng - he has blinded her from him. He would surely thaw Jin Mi’s heart.  He was the only one that never left her side. And that should count for something, Run Yu thought. 

                         ***

  Jin Mi opened her eyes.  Feeling more awake then she had in several days.  She stretched out her arms and yawned welcoming the new day.  She stood up - a wrinkle in her brow at the thought of how she had ended up within her room.  It was merely by thought the past events rushed by her - she knew Run Yu would be disappointed in her if she returned to Demon realm to catch a quick glimpse of Phoenix.  

  But she wanted to see him.  At least, once more. 

  Her mind made up she took one step then another - the door opened she walked further, but was thrown away from the open doorway.  A light blue glimmering shield activated. A very strong enchantment. To keep her in. Run Yu. It had to be. 

  She summoned up her powers as the Water Deity aiming at the shield.  It wasn’t doing anything. She then summoned her father’s dagger in which he made from his cultivation.  She aimed it at the shield it stuck in place and started again. She closed her eyes focusing all of her power to the water crystal dagger- praying to the gods above to help her.  It seemed to work. Eyes opening to see a small hole forming from the middle. With an energy blast she managed to shatter the enchantment. Lifting the dagger from the floor. 

  “I just need one last look.” 

  Jin Mi transported herself to the Demon Realm.  Right before the door of Xu Feng’s main room. She didn’t enchant herself.  Just keeping to the side unseen. Although she did enchant her ears to pick up more sound.  

   “Xu Feng, I’m your savior. I used up half of my cultivation to keep your spirit bound. Know that my admiration and feelings are true when I say I like you.” 

  Jin Mi could hear the Princess of the Bird Realm clear as day.  Xu Feng looked upon Suihe with the same look he had gifted her. 

  “Suihe, I want to thank you.  And to show my thanks.” 

  She watched as Xu Feng stood up from the Demon throne and walked down the dais to be directly in front of Suihe. Tears fell down her cheek when she saw with her own eyes Xu Feng placed his lips upon Princess Suihe.  

  Jin Mi turned her back on the kissing couple.  It was really too late, she thought when her legs carried her far away from the palace.  Lost in her thoughts she hadn’t been paying attention to where her feet carried her. 

  An arrow entered her shoulder - she whipped her head in the direction to see a sentry.  Her eyes widened when she saw the sentry about to fire another - quickly wiping the tears from her eyes she transported herself back to Heavenly Realm.  

  Collapsing when she landed in her room.  Her eyes closing. Exhaustion ruled her body.  And she didn’t quite have any energy left to dispel the arrow from her shoulder.  


	2. Two

The next time Jin Mi awoke she was greeted by the concerned look in Run Yu’s gaze.  She wanted to sit up but found her shoulder had other ideas. 

  “You injured yourself again. Mier, when are you going to learn that Xu Feng holds no love for you?” Jin Mi grasped the sheets, to hold her retort at bay.  She knew. Oh how she knew. The kiss was enough no doubt. 

  “I’m sorry. Anyhow, I think my adventures to Demon realm are at a standstill.” 

  The deity of Night was curious as to why so suddenly Jin Mi had changed her mind.  Only just a day ago she had broken out of the enchantment he had formed on her doorway.  She’d been fighting him ever since the morning she awoke from her coma. 

  “All is right, Mier.” Run Yu comforts Jin Mi reaching out for her hand and placing within his.  Skin to skin. 

  “Ever since former Water Deity and Heavenly Father formed our marriage contract - was when I first thought I had something to hope for.  Someone that could remain by my side. My childhood wasn’t the best and I spent many nights alone. I hope that our marriage can still come through?”  

  “The fifth day next week is an auspicious day. “ Jin Mi replied with a neutral tone.  

  Night Deity smiled, it was full of lightheartedness and joy. It was the first time in a long while he felt like he could be his old self.  Before everything had fallen to ruin between them. 

  “Mier, do you truly mean it?” Jin Mi nodded.  Run Yu embraces her. 

  “Just wait Mier, we will be happy.  I’ll throw the most unique and extravagant wedding the Heavenly Realm has ever seen. Our lives together will surely be blissful.”  

  Run Yu stands from the bed.  Intending on informing Kuanglu about the wedding - he knew from Jin Mi’s proposal that it was an off handed remark. He knew that if Jin Mi was left in charge of wedding details he somehow knew it wouldn’t get anywhere.  And because he knew she wasn’t over Xu Feng. It would take time. And he was prepared to give her it. 

  Run Yu would be content in his marriage.  Even if she didn’t feel the same. He would still remain content by watching over her.   

  Jin Mi was overloaded with things to do before the auspicious day that signaled her marriage day to the Night Deity.  When she awoke, her first thought was about Phoenix, when she woke up more she instantly buried the thought. 

  Xu Feng had ruined her. If she hadn’t fell in love with the Fire Deity then her life would be the same as it was. Then she thought of the Parishing pellet.  If she needed someone to blame it would be her mother, not Xu Feng. 

  She wondered often about her mother’s choice to seal her feelings of love, to protect her from love and it’s consequences. Sometimes she wished that she could of met her. By meeting her Jin Mi would be able to possibly understand the actions of her late mother.   

  She shook her head. Clearing the thoughts from within. 

  Xu Feng already had enough time and space within her. It was time for a cosmic void to fill it and let her forget and move on. And that's what she planned to do. Jin Mi felt like her old self when she helped with the preparations for the wedding.  

  Picking out colors for the decorations, what kind of flowers she wanted, the food and how its to be prepared, the guest list (of course, all the dietys were invited as well) she wished her father would be able to come. It was that thought that made her cringe.  

  Whoever the murder was. Jin Mi knew that she would grip her father’s dagger tightly and plunge into the murder’s heart.  

  “Mier, how’s preparations coming along?” 

  Run Yu walks side by side with Kuanglu. Jin Mi eyes Kuanglu and a crazy feeling creeps from her chest. She disregarded it however and her thoughts vanished. Focusing on the here and now and not about the past. If she constantly thought over everything that happened in the past she wouldn’t start to move on. And Jin Mi knew that her father wouldn’t want her to hold onto the bad memories and instead he would want her to continue on.  

  “Everything is coming along.” 

  “Such good news to here. I happen a walk and wanted to show you something if you’re free.” 

  Jin Mi nodded and followed after Run Yu. 

  “Kuanglu that will be all. Please help with the wedding preparations.” Run Yu orders rather then tells. Kuanglu bows and turns her back on the couple with a saddened expression upon her face.  

  “Where did you want to show me?” Jin Mi asks. Generally curious of what Run Yu wanted to show her.  

  “You’ll see its only just pass this portal.” Run Yu took her hand and she went through a portal to a world she couldn't even imagine. The sky was dark but was alight with tiny specs of light. The stars. 

  “I wanted to share with you the night sky. And I prepared some food. I want to get to know you more. If you’ll let me?” 


End file.
